1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alarm circuit control system in a camera for controlling power supply to an alarm circuit for the shutter speed or the like of the camera and for placing the alarm circuit into operative condition only when the operator of the camera desires it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a camera, the alarm circuit gives a visual or aural alarm to the operator of the camera when a proper shutter speed determined by a metering circuit which measures the brightness of an object exceeds the limit of hand-held shooting or departs from the control range of an exposure control circuit. Such an alarm is originally sufficient if it draws the attention of the photographer, and the alarm does not always mean that photography itself is impossible. It is therefore conceivable that a switch or like means for stopping the generation of an alarm is provided in the alarm circuit.